ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Site name (1) Hi! Is it possible to have the Wiki's name changed from "Ultima 5 Lazarus Wiki" to "The Codex of Editable Wisdom"? Perhaps even have the address changed to "ultima.wikia.com" ... thanks. JubalHarshaw 15:44, 31 January 2007 (UTC) : I requested this from the Wikia folks earlier in January (if I recall correctly). I hope they'll eventually react to the request. And as a side note, I recommended the title "Editable Codex" as the $wgSitename, and "The Codex of Editable Wisdom" as the one that's not technically specified anywhere (consider it the full, formal title of the Wiki). Site name has to be kept short, but full titles are good. --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 21:26, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks much for the response! JubalHarshaw 14:41, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean you asked for a separate ultima wiki or for this one to be renamed? I only saw the request for the former, but sannse suggested to you by email that that should be one section here rather than its own wiki at this stage. Angela talk 17:14, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :: OK, let me clarify: I originally asked for a new Ultima wiki to be created in November (if I remember correctly), but it was then suggested that we'd improve this wiki and we'd rename/redirect it later. I thought this latter one was a better plan; there's no need to set up a new wiki. Basically, the generification of this wiki is now done and we're well in the stage where the wiki should be renamed. I guess my latter help request was lost later on, or something along those lines. And sorry for a little bit late reply, been a little busy lately... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 14:18, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry for not seeing your reply sooner. Is the aim of this wiki to be about all Ultima games? If so, removing it to ultima.wikia.com would seem the best idea. Also, I was wondering whether Ultima Online ought to have its own wiki. What do you think? There are a lot of active users here now, so it's a good time to think about who else needs adminship. Tribun, JubalHarshaw, Shadow of Light Dragon all seem like good candidates. Angela talk 04:03, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::: And sorry for not replying earlier too, I have been slightly busy with studies and Wikipedia. =) The ultima.wikia.com host name is good. As for Ultima Online, having a separate wiki can be possible; as far as I've understood the games represent somewhat different cultures, both game-world-wise and player-base-wise. Having a separate wiki is not strictly needed, but if someone decides it's a good idea to keep single-player Ultimas and UO separate, I'm not against it. As for adminships, handing them out to frequent users is not a bad idea, if they're willing to do the job. (It's not like there's generally much to do that really warrants sysop bit in MediaWiki sites, but still...) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 09:43, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Site name (2) Hello! I am Kirkburn, and I help out Wikia with their gaming wikis. I was just visiting your wiki to see how you were getting on and have a quick comment about the site name (which can be changed with MediaWiki:Pagetitle) - mainly that it doesn't include the word Ultima at all :) I would suggest adding it in somehow to improve how it appears in Google searches, etc. Kirkburn (talk) 16:17, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Oh, and for any Ultima Online players out there, there is also a new Ultima Online wiki! Kirkburn (talk) 16:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) : actually Ultima Online wiki was made by mistake b/c we didn't realize you guys were here. Are you guys open to welcoming fans of Ultima Online to this wiki? angies (talk) 21:54, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :: Woops! :P Kirkburn (talk) 13:46, 17 July 2007 (UTC) : Actually we WANT you here. If all is centralised, all the better! So you can move all your content here, the only thing you should do is to put it all into a extra, seperate extra catagory "Ultima Online", to keep it seperate from the main series. --Tribun 11:24, 17 July 2007 (UTC) : Hello, I just put a bit more useful site title in there; if people don't like it, feel free to complain and once again sorry for not really keeping an eye on the site - busy with stuff =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 11:58, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :: Excellent change - hopefully Google will pick up on it. Kirkburn (talk) 15:24, 18 July 2007 (UTC) NPOV I just want to say that I'm sick of every page with something to do with U9 saying "u9 totally screwed the concept of..." or "Each card was wonderfully drawn, and represents the virtue much better than the sorry excuse in the game." I guess there's no NPOV on here. Seriously, can't we point out flaws in the game without being so harsh? This wiki just sounds like an extension of Hacki's nitpicks page! (left by 202.168.112.15) : No, there's no specific NPOV enforcement (though I made some weak pleads toward policy to that tone in Project:Policies). The problems of a small project. =) To sum it up, we're currently too small place to get overly bureaucratic over this issue. I'd certainly would like to see some neutrality in the tone and I don't think anyone here minds that. : As far as I'm concerned, facts are preferred over flowerphrases, and I don't think we should end up arguing about Best or Worst Games, or whatever. (That's the community side - if someone wants to make a "Best or worst" kind of contest, like in Final Fantasy Wiki, go right ahead). : The bottom line: Feel free to mop floweriness in sight. If you claim something, try to back up your allegations with facts. Yadda yadda. Just some common sense and not being annoying toward anyone is very much appreciated here. =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 16:13, 30 July 2007 (UTC)